


Not Of This Earth - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/22308">Not Of This Earth</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Of This Earth - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> First there was a silly post and funnier comments <http://danceswithgary.livejournal.com/93780.html> and a surprise manip <http://kyanoswolf.livejournal.com/568643.html> all because kyanoswolf won a fic from me in a poll.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Not Of This Earth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/22308)**


End file.
